


Cramps

by isabellewontpost



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Secrets, Trans Evan Hansen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 04:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14804768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isabellewontpost/pseuds/isabellewontpost
Summary: Evans period has come along and he's slowly dying. (he isn't but it feels like it)Luckily Connor and Zoe are there to help him out.





	Cramps

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh  
> second fic  
> i know nothing about trans people other than what I've seen on tumblr. tell me if i have something wrong  
> also kudos and comments are nice :)  
> evan is female to male if that isnt obvious

Evan shifted uncomfortably in his boyfriend's bed, in an oversized shirt, clutching at his stomach in a futile attempt to ease the pain. It had been 15 minutes since he last saw Connor and he was starting to regret only asking for tampons and not adding chocolate to his list. He was probably driving home right now and Evan didn’t want to distract him or make him turn back by texting him.

Connor, Jared and his mom were the only people that knew his secret. His best friend and mother had witnessed his transition, whilst Connor found out through their relationship. The reason the rest of his classmates were unaware, was because Evan had known his a boy since he was only 6 and eventually had to move schools due to the bullying that came with his realisation. He wasn’t complaining though, it meant he was in the same school as Jared and wasn’t misgendered all the time.

The door to Connors room, suddenly flew open.

“Hey, Connor have you seen my-, oh hey Evan!” Zoe said unnecessarily loud.

“do you know where Connor is?” she asked, not waiting for an answer since she had noticed the pain evident on Evans' face

“Oh my god! Are you okay Evan! Did Connor hurt you!?”

“I’m fine Zoe,” Evan replied, finally getting the chance to speak.

“I don’t believe you, tell me what happened and I’ll go away.”

“no.”

“yes.”

“No.”

“yes.”

“no.”

“no.”

“yes.”

“HA! You said you would tell me so now you have to.” Zoe remarked childishly.

“its just cramps Zoe” Evan finally gave in

“cramps?”

“like _period_ cramps” Evan explained in a quiet voice

zoe was obviously confused for a second, but her face eventually showed she had realised what he meant.

“Oh, OH!”

“Yeah, _oh_.”

“is Connor out buying you stuff?”

Evan nodded, before adding “only tampons though”

“Wait here!” Zoe said, before running off downstairs somewhere, bedroom door slamming shut behind her.

Less than a minute later, the door reopened. Evan rolled over expecting to see Zoe but smiled widely at seeing his boyfriends face. Connor gave a brief greeting as he threw the packet of tampons at Evan, before ushering him towards the en-suite bathroom.

\---

When Evan re-emerged from the bathroom, rather than seeing Connor, he was met with Zoe sitting cross-legged on the bed, grinning widely. Her enthusiasm was slightly unsettling, but he sat next to her regardless. As soon as he was on the bed she put a hot water bottle against his stomach (kind of violently) and squished his cheeks, trying to open his mouth and succeeding after a few tries, before shoving chocolate between his lips.

At some point during Zoe's manhandling, Connor reappeared at the door and was glaring at his sister.

“what the hell are you doing?” he questioned, clearly pissed at his sister's treatment of Evan.

“I'm just helping!” she replied in a sassy tone, before getting up and pushing past her brother.

“get well soon Evan!” she yells back, when she’s halfway down the hallway, slamming her door shut when she reaches her room.

Connor focuses his attention on his boyfriend once again. He raises his eyebrow as if to question the truth of his sister’s statement.

“She was just trying to help.” Evan confirmed, after chewing and swallowing the chocolate that was forced into his mouth.

Connor hums, affirmatively and lies down on the bed next to Evan, instinctively wrapping his arms around him. Evan shifts around a little to get comfortable, before melting into his arms.

After a minute, Connor breaks the silence.

“Does she know?”

“Yes.”

“Well I told her I was on my period and she probably connected the dots.”

“I mean if she didn’t…” Connor trailed off, letting Evan laugh, but his amusement quickly turned into pain as his laughs only made his cramps worse.

The two lay in silence as Evan calmed down his dying uterus.

“Sorry” whispered Connor

“It's okay” Evan whispered back almost immediately.

They were silent again as they let themselves get lost in their thoughts.

“Avengers rerun?” Connor suggested

\---

The lovers spent the rest of the night crying over Bucky's beautiful smile and undeserved pain.


End file.
